The electronic cigarette is mainly used for a user to give up smoking and replace the cigarette. The traditional electronic cigarette always uses a battery to power the atomizing device, and thus making the atomizing device to produce smog for the user to take in. However, the structure with a battery may increase the cost. Besides, the battery is easy to pollute the environment, namely it is not environmentally friendly.